Holidays in Konoha
by FoRsak3n
Summary: Exactly what the title says, Christmas in Konohakagure. Drabble in slight OOC form involving Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and of course; Shino.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(( A/N: Yeah, this is drabble in slight OOC style since Sasuke will be back in the leaf and so on. So I figured I would warn you ahead of time. Also, since there is going to be so much going on all at once, I'm going to just cut it into sections with each ninja. Shippuuden based if you're wondering... ))

------------------

Our story begins within Konohakagure no Sato a few days right before Christmas, where it had just snowed the night before. A good four feet to be exact. Which, could only result in; yeap, you guessed it. Snowball fight! Now, our tale of this merry holiday within the leaf village will of course have a Christmas play put on by the Shinobi, a party at the Hyuuga compound for a very special birthday, romance, and above all else; humor. So let's get started shall we?

It was about three in the afternoon when Lee was seen wading through the snow towards the direction of his training grounds; having been told by Tenten that their squad was having a group meeting this evening. Being his overly excited self, of course the spandex-wearing fool was determined to get there early, wanting to make a good impression on his hero; Might Gai. Typical Lee.

Once the training grounds came into view, the green beast walked across an unfamiliar face to his squad's fields. Kiba just happened to be standing in the way of the gate, a smug expression plastered on the Inuzuka prince's face as he stood there. His smirk showing his fangs as the boy nodded softly to Rock Lee's approach in a greeting. Finding it odd that Kiba was here of all people, the Taijutsu user slowed in his stride; tugging on his green snow jacket that looked to be ten times too big for him as he smiled brightly. Throwing up his thumb in a greeting of his own, Lee blurted his youthful happiness to the world.

"Kiba! What brings you to our youthful training grounds?! Ah, are you here to fulfill your destiny and finally allow springtime to grant your blossoming spirit to soar free with it's petals?!

Kiba, having his eye twice to the loud voice of the bowl-cut idiot, pulled his hand from behind his back before chucking a nicely rounded snowball into the chest of an oblivious Lee. Followed by the voice of Naruto coming from nowhere; screaming to the others' that the first shot had been fired and the snowball fight was on! Then, all of a sudden, a giant wave that looked like a tsunami of snowballs came flying through the air towards none other than Lee himself. His first reaction, ducking and landing face first into the snow. Poor Rock Lee.

Laughter could be heard as countless ninja continued on with the game. Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, and surprising enough, Shikamaru were getting into the snowball fight like it was a life or death situation. Pretty much, being competitive the way any guy would about such things. The four of them had decided to be on a one man squad while Hinata and Tenten were teamed with Sasuke, planning on taking out the other fools with their sneak attacks. Well, Kiba and Akamaru of course being considered as a one man squad since it wasn't likely for the two to be separated in the first place.

As for Sakura and Ino, they were working together on a snowman at which they had named, Snowsuke, since it was to be a replica of the Uchiha avenger himself. Chouji was eating, no surprise there, and last but not least; Shino and Neji were just standing in the background. Watching and observing the others while the two remained silent in conversation.

_With Sakura and Ino..._

The pink haired kunoichi stood back, admiring their work before her eyes narrowed at the snowman. Crossing her arms before she abruptly turned to face Ino. Sakura's anger could be seen in her green orbs while the girl's pink scarf and jacket served to keep the teenager warm from the cold.

"Oi, Ino-pig! You messed up on _my_ Sasuke-kun's hair! His bangs don't look like that, they're more rounded to his cute face."

Having Ino blink at the other kunoichi like she had lost her mind, the blonde narrowed her own blue hues before pointing at the snowman then to Sasuke himself who was crouching behind a snow fort at the moment. Shaking her head furiously, Yamanaka ran her fingers through her bangs before turning her back to the other girl; crossing her arms now as well.

"Pft, _YOUR_ Sasuke... get real, billboard-brow! And besides, you can clearly look at MY Sasuke right there and see that I perfected his hair down to every point and layer. You're just jealous that I can memorize in my head what-"

Being cut off by a flying Uzumaki, stumbling right into their piece of art; the two female paused in all their bickering. Their rage being placed onto none other than Naruto now since he had just completely destroyed their lovely Snowsuke with his butt. Having the two female basically attack him for his clumsy ways, Uzumaki was now pretty much out of the game. Leaving the snowball fight down to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Team Sasuke. Team Sasuke was the best the three of them could come up with as a team name on a spur of the moment thing. Don't ask...

_Kiba and Shikamaru..._

With Nara hiding, Kiba was the one who made the next move. Leaping out of nowhere, he had managed to tackle Tenten onto the ground, seeing how the weapons mistress had been the closest to his hiding place. Falling over, the bun haired brunette glared up to him as he scooped up a giant glob of snow into his arms; smirking triumphantly down at the kunoichi who was watching curiously. Squirming to get loose, the elder female huffed with a cocky expression before shaking her head slowly.

"You wouldn't dare, Kiba..."

"Feh, oh but I would!"

And without warning, the entire chunk of snow was dropped onto her chest and face; having the girl scream to defeat as she bucked him off. Scurrying away, Sasuke countered Kiba's blow for Tenten with a snowball in the middle of Inuzuka's back. Rendering Kiba out of the fight along with Tenten. Surprising, no?

It was now left to Hinata, Sasuke, and Shikamaru to continue on. Having a well hidden Shikamaru cause suspicion, this made the others think that perhaps the Jounin had fallen asleep in his hiding place?

_Sasuke and Hinata..._

Uchiha flicked his black orbs over in the direction of the female beside him, being calm and collect as always while he gently tossed and caught a snowball lei surly while he spoke out to Hinata. Coming up with a game strategy that involved her Kekkei Genaki. Smirking, he quirked a brow before nodding to her; catching the Hyuuga's attention as she blushed.

"W-What is it, Sasuke?"

"Hinata, I need you to use your Byakugan in order to find Nara's exact location. I'll handle the rest..."

Yes, as surprising as it was, Sasuke _did_ speak in a complete sentence. Hinata, understanding exactly what he was asking, immediately nodded before activating her Byakugan; now scanning the premises for the location of the cloud gazing genius. Finally spotting him, the female gasped before pointing in Shika's direction; her blood-line trait deactivating as she glanced back in Sasuke's direction.

"Over there; i-in that tree near, Chouji!"

Nodding gently to his newly found information, the Sharingan user moved into position; readying himself in order to make sure that he got a direct hit. Not wanting to waste his only possible shot.

_Chouji, Tenten, Neji, and Shino..._

Akimichi sat happily under the tree at which Shikamaru, was indeed, hiding within. Chowing down on a bag full of steaming hot Cinnamon rolls that he had purchased before coming to the fields in the first place. Neji and Shino simply stood a few paces away from the guy, Hyuuga having his stoic expression while his arms crossed over his chest in an idle way. Shino basically mimicking the other's silence by having his hands pocketed while his face remained emotionless as well from behind the collar of his jacket. The hood of his trench coat being pulled over his head for warmth.

Tenten approached the boys', smiling warmly as she dusted the snow off of her jacket; the girl pausing to stand between the two while she blinked at how quiet they were. Looking around mischievously, she then walked around to stand in front of Neji whom was staring at her with a lost gaze in his pearl orbs. Having both Hyuuga and Aburame peer at her oddly as she just smiled on. Bending down, the girl giggled while forming a snowball; standing as her hands worked to shape the snow.

"Awe, come on Neji. You can't tell me that you're just going to stand there and not enjoy the snow!"

Smirking to her teammate, the weapon user then reacted by taking Neji off guard. Not allowing him time to answer, she reached forward and grasped onto his coat, pulling down all at once while her ball of snow was forced down his shirt playfully. Followed by the girl running to hide behind Shino whom was inwardly amused by the Hyuuga getting chilled by her flirting.

_Back with Lee and Naruto..._

Naruto grumbled as he plopped himself into the snow at Lee's side, the poor guy still laying face first into the powdery blanket. Uzumaki, blinking in a lost expression to the way Lee was just laying there; shrugged it off before letting his body plop back into the snow. His eyes closing as he held back a yawn. Pretty soon the entire group was going to call it a night anyways since it was about time to head over to the Hyuuga compound, so it would have been pointless if he fell asleep now.

For some reason this year, Hinata had decided to celebrate her birthday a few days early. It was only December twenty third and yet, her party was to be on this day. Odd, seeing how her birthday isn't until the twenty seventh. Well, either way, it meant free cake so of course he was in.

Smiling to the thought of food, the Kyuubi holder patted his stomach cheerfully before taking another glance in Rock Lee's direction. Watching now as the male slowly lifted his head, his bushy brows being frozen over with tiny little ice cycles hanged from their strands. With his large eyes growing even wider, the green beast gasped to the horrible sight that was in his face. Having Naruto laughing hysterically to his misfortune as to what was happening now.

------------------

(( A/N: Yeah, I got bored if you can't tell. But seriously, if anyone wants me to continue then review and let me know. While you're at it, tell me what you want to happen with Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Who should win? ALSO, I'm thinking about the pairings. What pairings should I go for? I'm basically willing to let my readers help choose what will happen throughout this story. As for the Lee cliff hanger, I know exactly what he's going to see; but I wanna know if anyone wants me to continue first before I go on. ))


End file.
